Whatever it takes
by Blue82
Summary: Faith has only one chance to get her kids back and Bosco does what ever it takes to help her
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Whatever it takes

Rating: R

Author: Blue21

Spoilers: I live in my own little world, so there are spoilers for the whole show but in my own happy mix 

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. If they did, the show would have ended different.

Summary: Faith only chance to get her kids back is to get married…

Note: I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta, so please be gentle…

**Whatever it takes **

They sat in some dinner for their brake. Having just finished their meal they sat in silence until Bosco spoke up.

"Wanna tell me what's up with you?", Bosco asked his partner.

Fred and Faith had gotten divorced six month back, he had cheated on her and blamed this on Faith job. It was hard on her, especially because he and his girlfriend got full custody of Emily and Chralie. Naturaly Faith was not happy, but today she was in a really bad mood, snaping at Bosco all the time .

"I talked to my lawyer today, about getting the kids back," she answered. "It doesn't look got for me. It seemes I can only get the kids back under one condition"

"What condition?"

"I have to get married."

"What?"

"I have to get married!"

"I heard you, but why?"

"I don't understand it fully myself. My lawyer said something about me earning more money but Fred having a more or less stabil enviroument. That means if I get married I have the more stabil family and the better job. The judge would give my the kids back."

"Oh"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day 

Faith heard someone knocking on her door and stood up to open it.

"Hey, Bos! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you", he seemed nervous. "I have thought about a few things"

"Sure, sit down!", Faith answered, motioning to her sofa. She wondered why Bosoc was so nervous around her, but decided to see if he would tell her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I just say it….. Mhm… I want us to get married!…"

"WHAT?", Faith asked shocked, thinking she somehow misunderstood him.

"Marry me, Faith", he asked, going down on his knees in front of her.

Tbc…..

Note: I know it's a bit short, but I think this is good place for a break ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Faith stared at him in shock. She blinked a few times but didn't't say anything.

"Marry you? What did you have to drink tonight?", she asked finally, after what seemed like hours to Bosco.

"You said you have to get married to get the kids back. As far as I know you are not seeing anybody…. So you have to take me…"

"But Bosco, I can't ask you to marry me….You're not in love with me"

"You didn't't ask! I did… I told you I will always be there for you… If that's what it takes to get Emily and Charlie back, we have do do it. " , he answered, ignoring her comment about him not loving her.

"Bosco, …. I'm sure the judge will want to see if we are really living together…"

"I move in with you!"

"What about girls? I can't imagine they would like it to meet your wife in here"

"There will be no other girls! I always promised myself I would take my wedding vows seriously…."

"But….?!"

"No but's! Just say you'll marry me."

Faith just looked at him, realizing he was serious and had really thought about the idea. She thought about her kids and how alone she felt in the last few month.

"Yes!", she threw her arms around him. "Thank you for doing this for me! I owe you so much! I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you!", she sobbed in his neck.

"You don't have to! You being happy again is all the Payback I need", he said, softly kissing her head and stroking her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In court:**

"I see in my file that you are planning in getting married, Mrs. Yokas, to a Maurice Boscorelli. Is that right?"

"Yes Ma'm"

"That would bring you in the position to get full custody of your kids back. But we have to make sure that you are really getting married. You have to bring back your marriage certificate and then you will get custody of your kids. A social worker will visit you some time when you are all settled and based on her report I will decide if this will be permanent."

"What?".,Fred cried. "I know she was cheating on me with this bastard! Why does she get the kids?"

"Mr. Yokas, I'm sure your lawyer told you that you only got full custody because of your girlfriend and the stable home you provide with her. Your Ex- Wife has a job that provides more money and with an husband she has a stable and secure home for your kids."

"But I'm sure the whole marriage thing is just a fake!"

"I told you that a social worker will check on your kids, so don't worry."

Faith just stared at Fred, first he accused her of cheating on him and then he told the Judge that her marriage to Bosoc would be a fake. Really logical.

Just as she was about to leave the court room her lawyer called her back.

"What is it ,Sandra?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you have to make sure that everyone knows that your marriage is for real or you're gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

"I'm sure we don't have to convince anyone, I'm gonna get married out of love and nothing more!", she answered and forced a smile. It would be hard to pull this off, even her lawyer suspected that this marriage wasn't't for real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bosco had waited outside for her, he didn't't want to provoke a scene with Fred. He was sure Fred wasn't't happy to hear that Faith was going to marry him. He was always jealous of him.

"Hey, Bos!"

He turned around just in time to catch Faith in his arms as she threw herself in his arms.

"After we got married I have to show the judge our certificate and then the kids can come back home"

"I'm glad!", he answered and pulled her closer. "Then we should hurry up with the marriage!"

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

Faith and Bosco went to work the next day to tell their Boss they wanted to get married. To their surprise no one was suspicious, everyone just told them it was about time.

For the time being Faith and Bosco would work together, as long as they did their job without intervention of their marriage. Their Boss even pulled in some flavors, so they could get married sooner.

Bosco started to move his belongings into Faith apartment after the court decided she would get their kids back when she got married. He wanted to have all his things there so he could move in completely after they got married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tow Weeks later the two were married in an small ceremony in the courthouse. Only Swersky, Sully, Ty and Boscos Mom were there. Faith wanted Emily and Charlie there but Fred refused to bring them over, telling her he did not want the kids to watch this crap.

Faith wore a simple white summer dress and Bosco wore his suit, which he had worn the day he went to the opera with Nicole.

"With the power of the State New York I pronounce you as husband and wife"

Everyone cheered, Rose had tears in her eyes.

"You may kiss the bride"

Smiling at Faith, Bosco pulled her close and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have waited ages for this!", he said before he kissed her.

Faith expected a small peck on the lips, but Bosco pushed his tongue slowly in her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Faith moaned and pulled him closer.

After what seemed like ages they pulled apart and Faith tried to straighten her tousled hair.

"That was a hell of a kiss", Ty smiled and clapped Bosco on his back.

Rose then pulled Faith in her arms. "I knew all a long that you would be the woman to make Maurice happy. Welcome to the family!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same evening Faith sat at the window in her bedroom and stared in the dark sky. After the ceremony they had a small party to celebrate. Bosco just showed his mother out, everyone else was already gone.

During the party Faith had felt happy, forgetting that the whole marriage was a lie. She was scared someone would find out and would taken her kids away from her for good. She was also a little worried about living with Bosco. He was her best friend and proofed that he was there for her in every possible way. But he had the ability to get on her nerves. What if they couldn't stand living together? And how should she convince everyone, including her own kids, that the marriage was for real?

"Hey, Mrs. Boscorelli! Time for bed.. .The kids will be here early tomorrow morning and there will be a lot to do to get them settled"

Bosco had come into the bedroom and after watching her for a while he called her. He was a bit anxious about sleeping in a bed with her, but they had to do it in order to convince the social worker that they were really married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4:_

The early morning sun awoke Bosco from his sleep. It took him a moment to realize where he was. Sometime during the night he had wrapped himself around Faith. His arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. He enjoyed the moment for a while longer, avoiding to think about why he was snuggled up to Faith. Getting brave he kissed her neck lovingly.

„Good morning!"

Faith blinked at him in confusion before smiling up at him. „Morning"

He realized she was not completely awake yet as she just snuggled deeper into him. A moment later she froze, realizing for the first time where she was and with whom.

„Sorry!", she apologized before quickly getting up. She almost ran to the bathroom. „I'm gonna shower and then I'm gonna make us some breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith was just finished getting dressed as the door bell rang. Fred brought the kids over.

„Hey guys, I missed you so much!", Faith called out and took Emily and Charlie in her arms.

Looking up at Fred she said „Why don't you two get unpacked in your room? And then we gonna have breakfast"

After the kids took of to their room Faith looked at Fred.

„Don't say anything! I don't want' to fight with you again. You can leave the rest of their stuff by the door. I'm taking the kids over to you on Friday. Bring them back on Sunday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids were excited to be back with their mom. While Faith made some scrambled eggs they that at the table and told her everything she had missed while the two were at Fred's.

„Dad told us you and uncle B. got married. That's so cool! I like him much better then dad's girlfriend. She wanted us to call her mommy.. but we didn't. Do we have to call Uncle B. Dad now?", Charlie asked.

„No, you have a Dad and nothing will change that. You can still call Bosco, Uncle B...", Faith answered.

„Mom?"

„Yes, Emily?"

„I'm sorry!"

„For what?"

„For the way I was treating you before. I know now that dad was the one who cheated on you. And I know that no matter what problems you two had, he had no right to blame everything on you and to cheat on you. And it's okay that you married Bosco. I know you never cheated on dad!"

„Oh, baby! I'm sorry that dad and I couldn't work out our problems. We really tried. But we got married very young, we didn't really know at that time what we wanted to be or how we wanted our live to be. And now, I guess you could say that we finished growing up . We realized what we wanted for our live, unfortunately your dad and I want different things. But we still love you very much and in some way we will always love each other!", Faith said and took her in her arms.

Bosco stood in the bedroom and had heard everything. He was glad that Emily was okay with him and her mom married. And he was glad that Faith had her kids back. Now she would be happy again, and that was all he wanted.

As Faith got back to making breakfast he made his presence known.

„Hey Emily, hey Charlie! I' glad you guys are back here with your mom.!"

He went over to Faith and gave her a quick kiss, they had to convince the kids that nothing was wrong with the marriage. Might as well start now.

„So, we didn't see us in a while. Want to tell me what I missed ?", he asked the kids, while sitting down for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast the four if them decided to go grocery shopping. Faith had not much in the apartment, normally she cooked for one, not for four. To prevent one or all of them to complain about the meals everyone had now the chance to make his or her pick.

After putting the essentials, like bread, butter, cheese, milk and ham, in the cart, Charlie and Emily took of to get some snacks while Faith went to get Tampax. Bosco took a quick glance which brand she took before turning away.

„I don't need to know it, this exactly...",he murmured.

As Faith turned around he was gone, so she went searching for him. Around the aisle she saw him talking to a young woman with long legs and blond hair. It was obvious that the woman tried to pick him up. Neither of the two could see her but she could hear them.

„Hey, want to go out for a drink tonight? An afterwards we can get a cup of coffee at my apartment."

Without hesitation Bosco answered, „Thank you but I' married"

„Your wife doesn't have to know, just tell her you are going out with some friends."

„NO! I love my wife very much and I would never lie to her or cheat on her. I take my vows very seriously!"

With that he turned away without seeing Faith.

Faith was shocked how convinced he sounded and that he didn't even have to think about his answer.

Without Faith noticing Emily had come back to put the snacks in the cart.

„Don't worry, Mom! He loves you very much, I can see it in his eyes everytime he looks at you. He won't cheat on you", she said to the still shocked Faith.

At this moment Bosco was back, he took Faith hand and gave her a kiss.

„Come on, let's go home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went by quickly. Bosoc and Faith went to the zoo with the kids, took them shopping and to the movies. Bosco didn't miss a chance to hold Faith hand or to kiss her.

Both of them seemed to forget that they only got married to get Emily and Charlie back from Fred.

Bosco came home from taking the kids over to Freds for the weekend and found Faith sitting on the floor with the telephone still in her hands.

„Hi, I'm back!"

As she didn't answer he sat down beside her.

„What's wrong?"

„I just got a call from my lawyer. Apparently Fred convinced the judge that we have marriage of convenience. She said that we should expect the social workers to now look into our married life, too. And we have to expect some really personal questions."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

„Don't worry, I know almost everything about you. How you take your coffee, what you like and dislike to eat, what your favorite color is.. And you know the same about me..."

„They will ask more personal questions"

"More personal?"

"Yep, as unbelievable as is sounds, they want to know about our .. mhm.. sex life…"

"What…?!"

"I know, guess that means I'm not gonna see my kids ever again"

"No…."

"Yes! Or what are you planning to do?"

"What do you think, I'm planning on having a sex life…", he grinned at her.

"You want to have sex with me?"

"If that's what it takes"

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for reviews, I'm glad someone out there is reading the storie :)**

**Part 5:**

„Whatever it takes? How charming.. You try to pick up all girls like that?", Faith answered, forgetting her kids for the moment and feeling insulted.

"Come on, you know how I mean it. I told you I would do anything for you and the kids. And that means I will do everything to help you keep the kids."

"Charming, you want me to sleep with you after you practically told me you only to it because you have to?!"

"I wouldn't sleep with you if I did not think of you as attractive. Don't tell me that you never thought about us having sex.."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted. Bosco, unlike you I can't just go and have sex with a random person."

"I'm a random person for you?"

"No! It's just that I can't have sex like that… Making a date for sex at 8.00, being finished by 8.30 and by 9.00 pretending nothing happened."

"That means you would sleep with me? That I'm not that unattractive to you…"

Faith looked at him, shook her head and went to the bedroom.

"Guess that is not a general no", Bosco thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not sure what to do now", Bosco thought. "If I am right she just doesn't want planned sex and the problem is not that she doesn't want to sleep with me. If I'm wrong and she finds me unattractive I may loose my best friend. Hell, perhaps I'm loosing my best friend no matter what I'm gonna do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Faith came home the next day, Bosco was nowhere to be seen.

"Bos? Where are you?", she called softly.

"Bedroom! I have something to show you", came a muffled answer.

In the bedroom she was greeted by lots of lightened candles and soft music playing from the portable player.

"Come here", said Bosco, holding a glass champagne out to her.

She took the glass from his hands and took a sip.

"This is nice, but what are you up to? Wanna tell me that you cheated on me?", she joked.

"Nope, just wanted to do something nice for you", he answered, taking the glass from her and putting it down on the nightstand.

"Dance with me?", he asked shyly.

"Yes", she never could resist his puppy dog eyes.

Smiling he took her into his arms, putting his cheek against hers.

"I always loved dancing with you", he whispered. At every police ball or Christmas party they had at least danced one dance with each other, no matter how good or bad their relationship was at that time.

She smiled up at him "Me, too",she answered, putting her head against his chest.

For a while they swayed slowly to the music without saying anything, enjoying their time together.

As the music stopped they looked at each other.

"Bosco…", she whispered, licking her lips.

Looking her straight in the eyes, asking for permission he slowly moved his mouth to hers.

Her not saying anything was permission enough for him to kiss her, slowly at first and then more passionately.

Neither of them knew what happened next, they only became aware of there surroundings as they landed on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Bosco had his hands under her shirt and stroked her naked back.

Slowly they got rid of their clothes, leaving them in their underwear.

"I never knew your wear such underwear…", Bosoc murmured after looking at her black see -through bra with matching panties. "Beautiful"

He kissed his way down her body, freeing her of the rest of clothes on the way down.

For what seemed like an eternity they kissed and caressed each other.

With one last look into her eyes he pushed himself into her. Like always they fit perfectly together, knowing without a doubt what the other would like.

Afterwards they lay together, satisfied but tired.

As Faith tried to get up to get dressed he pulled her back in his arms.

"Don't, I want to feel your skin against mine for a while longer", he said kissing her shoulder.

Not knowing that Bosco could be that sweet she smiled up at him. She only wanted to get redressed because that it was something Bosco would want from a one night stand.

She snuggled back into him and thought "That feels so good. I would never have thought that I would feel this comfortable with him after I had sex with him."

Soon both were asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: The next part may take a while, I'm a bit busy with "real" life. But don't worry there will be another chapter. I have it all in my head, just have to write it down :)

**Part 6:**

A knock on the door awoke them the next morning, still naked in each others arms.

"Who is knocking on my door at eight in the morning on a Monday?", Faith wondered as she looked at the clock on her nightstand. She had talked to Fred and allowed him to keep the kids til Monday instead of returning them on Sunday evening. The kids would be back home after school.

"I don't know, but I sure hope it is important," Bosco answered as he pulled on his boxers to see who was at the door. "Stay here, I'm coming back to bed right away", he winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In front of his door he found a young man and an elder woman.

"You must be Mr. Boscorelli, my name is Margret Williams and this is Joshua Michaels, we are social workers. I hope were are not interrupting you," the woman said, looking at his attire.

"No, please come in," Bosco opened the door wider to let them in.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment while I tell my wife that your are there?", Bosco motioned to the sofa.

Touring around he made his way to the bedroom.

"Faith, you have to get dressed. The social workers are here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Bosco a few minutes to calm Faith down, but as she came out of her room he had succeeded.

"I'm Faith Boscorelli! Nice to meet you", she smiled, shaking their hands. "I didn't expect you so soon."

"We try to settle things fast, because of the kids. We allready talked to Emily and Charlie and some of your coworkers. The opinion of your ex- husband doesn't matter much in this case, I'm sure you see why.", Mrs. Williams told her.

"Why don't you two sit down, I would like to get started right away. We will give you a little, let's say test," Michaels told them. "Just some questions about favorite movies and stuff like that. While you two do that, my colleague will take a look around the apartment. Just to see if you are both really living here and to see in which environment the kid are gonna live if they stay here."

Faith sat down to start on the questions, a little worried that she wasn't able to pull this off.

She reached out to squeeze Boscos hand, not sure if she did it to calm him down or to comfort herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Mrs. Williams had finished looking around the apartment and Mr. Michaels had taken a look at the questions Faith and Bosco had answered.

"I'm surprised of your answers," he said.

Bosco and Faith looked at each other, a little scared.

"I have never seen to people knowing more about each other. I'm impressed, especially considering that you two are not married long"

"We have known each other for over 10 years. I guess after such a long time you know each other very well.", Bosco answered.

"Then we just like to ask you some questions and then we'll leave you alone."

Bosco nodded and pulled Faith closer to him, his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure,"Faith answered as she took Boscos other hand with hers.

"Faith, Charlie told us you call your husband "Bos", that's a bit unusual for a nickname. Why is that?"

"I meet Maurice years ago, as we became friends I started to call him Bos," Faith began. "Years later I fell in love with my best friend, with Bos. I could start calling him Honey or Darling, but that's just not us. When I call him Bos, I tell him everything I feel for him. I tell him how much I love him, how I admire him, how proud I am of him, how safe he makes me feel and how much I trust him. No other word could hold the same meaning for me. And I hope my husband knows that."

"Maurice, we talked to Officer Sullivan and Officer Davis. They told us that your were a womanizer, with changing girlfriends almost every week. How comes that you are settling down this fast?"

"If I look back now, I know that I was never in love before. I thought it at that time, but those feelings can't compare to what I feel for Faith. It's funny, one day you wake up and realize you are in love with your best friend and at the same moment you realize that you were never in love before. And if you are in love you are not interested in anyone, because no other woman can be more beautiful, more loving, more funny or more caring than the woman you love. You would do anything to make her happy and give your life for her."

For a moment there was just silence in the room as Bosco and Faith stared at each other.

"Thank you, I guess that will be all", Mrs. Williams said finally.

Faith stood up to bring the social wokers to the door.

"Can you tell me if my kids can stay with me?", Faith asked, as Williams and Michaels were about to head out.

"The final decision makes the judge, but me and my colleague will tell her that you provide a good and loving family for your kids. And we will tell her that the accusations from Fred Yokas aren't true. We can see that you and your husband are deeply in love. So I guess there will be no problem to keep your kids and I'm sure that you won't be bothered again by your ex- husband."

"Thank you", Faith smiled as she closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is fine, I keep my kids", Faith called out to Bosco, who still sat on the sofa.

"I'm so happy", she said, throwing herself full force at Bosco.

Bosco was able to catch her but the impact throw them both back on the sofa. Faith laying on top on him.

To Bosco surprise she started to kiss him with passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…………..


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it took me so long to finish the story. I hope you'll like it.

Part 7:

Bosco was stunned for a few seconds, but then kissed her back with equal passion. He had his hands on her ass while she kissed and suckled on his neck.

„Not here", he moaned, pulling her up with. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom, putting her carefully down on the bed.

To him she was beautiful, her hair spread out on the pillows, cheeks flushed and her pupils diletaded with desire.

„God, I want you!", he groaned, bevore kissing her again. Their lovemaking the night bevor was slow and gentle, today it was full off passion.

They nearly ripped each others clothes off in their haste to get naked. They kissed and caressed each other were they could reach, they would have some hickeys the next day. Today they took their time, trying to show each other how they felt, without saying it.

„Please, I need you", Faith moaned as she couldn't stand it anymore.

Hearing her say that she needed him nearly drove Bosco over the edge. He positioned himself against her entrance but couldn't help put tease her for a bit by rubbing his lenghts against her.

„Bos!"

Grinning to himself he pushed himself into her, never stopping kissing her.

„God, more Bosco, feels so good."

Bosco was on the edge the whole time but hearing this was the last straw, he came almost violently with Faith right behind him.

„I love you Faith", he moaned in her ear, as he came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards they stared up at the ceiling, completely spend.

Bosco turned over on his side, reached for Faith and pulled her against him. Turning her back toward his chest, she snuggled closer to him.

„Mhm, Bos", she sighed.

„About what I said earlier, Faith,..", Bosco started to say, giving her a kiss on her neck.

„Don't worry, I know that most men don't really know what they are saying during orgasm. And I told you myself that woman like to hear that they are loved during sex", Faith said before he could say anything else. „I won't hold it against you. I know you didn't mean it!"

„Faith!"

„No, you don't have to tell me what you think I want to hear. You did so much for me this last few weeks. I'm happy to have you in my life and I enjoy spending time with you."

„Faith!I want you to listen to me! I never imagined I would spend so much time with someone without going crazy. The last years we were partners and spend hours together,we sometimes got on each other nerves, but I always loved being with you. Now that we are married we spend even more time together and I enjoy the normal things, like doing laundry and cooking dinner, even more with you. You are the only woman I can be myself and normal with."

Faith just looked at him confused.

„What I am trying to say is that I meant what I said. I love you and before you say anything, I don't love you like a friend. I'm in love with you."

As he saw Faith shocked face, he added: „But I don't expect anything from you. I even understand if you want to get a divorce as soon as possible. I just sleep on the couch until we can get divorced without you loosing custody of Em and Charlie"

Faith still didn't say anything, so Bosco tried to get up to get dressed.

„Are you trying to say you did all this because you were in love with me and wanted to have sex with me?", she finally asked, preventing him from getting up by putting her hand on his chest.

„No, I guess I fell in love with you years ago but I didn't realize it until after we got married. I just wanted to be a good friend and help you to get your kids back, making you happy. But while living with you I realized that I enjoy waking up with you, that I like touching you and that I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way, I didn't plan on telling you that I love you now and especially not like that. But that doesn't change how I feel about you"

„Bos, just tell me again"

„What?"

„Tell me ..."

„I love you, Faith!"

„I love you, too. So much already and with every day I spend with you, I fall more in love with you"

Bosco grinned and kissed her. He had thought kissing her was great before but it seemed that Faith was right all those years ago, being in love mattered.

„I want you to be my wife, marry me!", he asked her, while pulling back.

Faith just laughed.

„We are already married, Bos"

„I know. But I want to get married again, you in a white dress me in a tuxedo, with all of our friends and the kids there. I want to show you how much you mean to me and I want you to know that you are the only woman I can imagine spending my life with. I asked you before to marry me out of different reason. But I want to marry you again, just because I love you and I want you to be my wife for real. If we weren't already married I would ask you now anyway. I know there will be no other woman that can make me feel like you do, no one beside you I want to spent my life with, ever"

„Ask me anyway?

„Ask you the moment I know for sure that you love me, too! So, please marry me..."

„I love you so much, Bos. And yes, I'll marry you, again!", she said, throwing her arms around him.

Fin

Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the storie :)


End file.
